robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble with Fixit
The Trouble with Fixit is the twentieth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Plot An attempt to fix ailing Fixit goes horribly wrong, converting the Mini-Con into a fully weaponized and lethal prison guard who mistakes the Bee Team for Decepticon fugitives. Synopsis The team searches through the scrapyard fruitlessly before Denny attempts to use the Alchemor equipment to pinpoint their quarry. It points them to the spaceship's crash site where Sideswipe and the Mini-Cons indeed find Fixit, stuck in place and repeating the word "escape" over and over. Unfortunately a bear picks that moment to amble out of the bushes. Sideswipe attempts to shield Fixit and ends up being chased onto a log, which breaks under his weight. The two Mini-Cons take over, and though Jetstorm doesn't fare well, Slipstream manages to get it to hit its head and the beast retreats. Sideswipe knocks Fixit out of his vocal rut and takes the bemused Mini-Con back to base. Bumblebee realizes that Fixit's damage may be worse than they thought, and suggests he gets repairs. Though Jetstorm and Slipstream are prepared to run a diagnostic, Fixit instead nominates Denny for the procedure. Despite Denny's objections, Fixit insists, so Denny starts reading up on Cybertronian memory arrays. Just outside the scrapyard, Chop Shop's right arm component emerges from the bushes and enters the base. Righty spies the rest of Chop Shop, but is forced to hide from Sideswipe and Grimlock as they discuss the surgery, which at that moment is beginning over at the command center. Denny shuts Fixit down, before shooing Jetstorm and Slipstream out when they start chattering about the delicateness of the procedure. He's barely into the operation when Fixit suddenly reactivates. His eyes turning red, Fixit transforms his arms into a collection of weapons and turns them on Bumblebee. Realizing that Fixit now regards them as escaped prisoners, the Autobots retreat under fire. They regroup as they notice Fixit isn't pursuing them, and start heading back to deal with the Mini-Con. Strongarm collides with Grimlock who's running back to see what all the noise is. After she's picked up, the others explain the situation to Grimlock and Sideswipe, and Bumblebee speculates that perhaps Fixit was actually a guard on the Alchemor and forgot his guard programming in the crash. They pass by Righty, who has to pause his attempt to open Chop Shop's stasis pod in order to hide. Though Drift favors destroying Fixit, Bumblebee still believes Denny can fix the small Bot. Fixit announces the activation of "Measure 4 Defense Systems", which results in a number of automated laser guns popping up around the scrapyard. The Autobots scatter, and a blast opens Chop Shop's pod. Chop Shop spies some energon cubes and decides to liberate them. Hiding from Fixit, Bumblebee comes up with a plan to try to recapture Fixit, who's now robotically patrolling the scrapyard with his weapons at the ready. Bumblebee and Strongarm attempt to sneak up behind Fixit, only to be caught in a rapidly-assembling containment field. The same thing happens to Drift and his Mini-Cons a short time later. Dashing through the scrapyard, Sideswipe and Grimlock spy Chop Shop trying to make off with the energon, but the Decepticon evades them by separating into his component parts. Seeing the Decepticon is loose, Russell tries to draw this fact to Fixit's attention, only for the weapon systems to focus on him and Denny. Fortunately once Fixit catches sight of one of Chop Shop's components, he turns his attention to the escaped Decepticon. Sideswipe totally fails to grab either Chop Shop or Fixit as the pair run past him. He start pursuing Fixit, and as the chase moves through the scrapyard, the containment fields around the other Autobots drop, and they join in. Chop Shop's components rendezvous with Fixit firing on them, and Bumblebee manages to block the Decepticon's exit. Chop Shop reassembles briefly, before a blast from Fixit knocks him to pieces again. Fixit prepares to terminate the Decepticon, and when Bumblebee interferes, he's repeatedly bashed on the ground. The other Autobots move in on Fixit and are left in a defeated pile. Fixit moves in on Chop Shop once more, only to be deactivated by Denny. After more surgery on Denny's part, Fixit sits up and is back to normal though with no memory of the preceding events. He's shocked to see the mess that has resulted, and starts clearing it up while Drift goes to check out the defense systems which they've now learned the scrapyard is equipped with. Bumblebee briefly experiences a vision of Optimus Prime, who warns him of an impending evil. Featured characters Autobots * Grimlock * Drift * Slipstream * Jetstorm * Sideswipe * Bumblebee * Strongarm * Fixit * Optimus Prime Decepticons * Chop Shop Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay Quotes "I do not need despair- eclair- repair! There are a few gaps in my memory banks, but some degeneration in the processors is normal for a Mini-Con of my experience." "He means he's old." "I prefer seasoned." : —'Fixit' explains why he doesn't need repairs, and Sideswipe puts it bluntly Slipstream: Most delicate. To think that one tiny slip, one missed connection… Jetstorm: …Could reduce Fixit to the usefulness of a coffee grinder. Denny: Ok, you, you, out! : —The Mini-Cons offering their support of Denny while he performs surgery "Dad, you did fix him. Part of him, at least." "Yeah. The part that wants to vaporize us." : —'Russell' and Denny Trivia * This episode offers at least a partial explanation for the Alchemor's seeming lack of defensive/security measures in case of prisoner escape. * This also casts an interesting light on Steeljaw's muttering of "Fixit, yes" all the way back when he was introduced in "Trust Exercises". * Apparently, ordinary Earth bears are capable of casually falling dozens of feet without injury or discomfort, jumping dozens of feet straight up with relative ease, and swinging their paws'' ''around with enough force to seriously threaten Minicons and throw full-sized Transformers off their feet. Who knew? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes